Alive But Dead
by Phoenix Blizzard
Summary: PreOoTP. Completed. Post Hogwarts. A car accident leaves Harry in hospital but he's not alone, his family is already there.
1. Part One

I wrote this to ease my writer's block for 'Existing In Memories', which has disappeared and so look back for regular updates! Check it out!  
  
And remember to review, it always makes me write quicker.  
  
Disclaimer: I'd love to be Ms. Rowling but then I'm not and don't have her wonderful brain and bank balance, so please don't sue, I'm broke as it is.  
  
Time to move on,  
  
"spoken"  
  
// thoughts //  
  
***flashback***  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
The emerald eyes blinked wearily open.  
  
"Finally awake I see sir," a cheery voice spoke as footsteps crossed the room.  
  
The man tiredly moved, sitting up on the bed from his lying position. He noticed the numerous things he was hooked up o and sighed.  
  
"Wh-" he coughed to clear his throat, "Where am I?"  
  
"In St. Patrick's Hospital," the voice said. The eyes blinked once more and took in the large, white room, and the young women standing next to his bed. "Now sir, may I ask your name?"  
  
"Harry, Harry Malfoy," he replied. He watched as her face took an expression of surprise.  
  
She recovered quickly, "Hello Harry, I'm Nurse Goodhymn."  
  
"Do you remember why you were put in hospital?"  
  
"Er, I had an accident?" He guessed.  
  
"Yes, two cars were involved in a collision and one bounced back into you." She paused as Harry processed this information. Harry ran a smooth hand through his mutli-coloured hair. Dark colours of yellow, blue, red and green mixed with his naturally black hair as he swept his hand through it. "One of the cars was a Ford Focus and the other a BMW Convertible."  
  
"My friend drives a BMW convertible, I prefer the Porsche Convertible." Harry said, "Oh shite! They were coming to pick me up! Is there any way I can use a phone? Dray and Luce'll be worried if I don't get in touch soon."  
  
"I'll see what I can do, don't move." She walked out the room.  
  
"It's not I can go anywhere, not with all these wires I'm plugged into," Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
About ten minutes later Nurse Goodhymn returned with another man.  
  
"Harry," she said, "this is Doctor Rickter."  
  
Harry nodded at the man. The doctor drew closer and sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed. "Now Harry, as you are aware you were in an accident. You're very lucky to be this uninjured."  
  
Harry interrupted him, "What happened to the others involved?" His built-in sense of caring for the people around him was still active in Harry's twenty-three year old body.  
  
Doctor Rickter sighed, "The ones in the first car were all killed, the other two in the second car that hit you are in intensive care. Now someone that was hit with the force that you were, we would expect you to be in a worse condition than you are now."  
  
"What can I say, I'm special," Harry muttered.  
  
The two medical staff looked at each other and Rickter said, "Excuse me?"  
  
Harry looked at him, "I'm sorry, I've just been known to survive with minimal scarring while others are hurt worse. I guess I'm cursed." Harry said softly.  
  
"You think that a curse?" Goodhymn asked.  
  
"Yeah, my parents died when I was three months old. We were in a car crash, everyone said I shouldn't have survived but I did. And later when I was able to understand things better, I always come off better than other people." // Cedric wasn't the first to die while I survived // Harry thought sadly. // Remus was another... and George, and Neville, and ... Hermione ... Sirius ... And Ernie ....//  
  
Rickter was speaking again, "-in intensive care are unconscious and we have no idea as to the identity of the older man."  
  
"How do you expect me to help you?2 Harry asked, allowing confusion to spread throughout his face.  
  
"The younger was driving and his license tells us that he is Draco Malfoy. The other had no identification. But both carried a long piece of wood, like you do." Harry wasn't listening properly. He heard the funny pronunciation of 'Draco'. The doctor had pronounced it as 'Drak-O', he was wondering how his blond friend would react to being called that. As Rickter said pieces of wood, similar to his, the colour drained from his face.  
  
"They- They both- have blond hair?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Yes," the doctor answered.  
  
"No," Harry mumbled, and then screamed, "NO! It can't be true!"  
  
"SShhh," Nurse Goodhymn tried to calm him down. Tears slipped down his face. // Luce . Dray . No, you can't leave me //  
  
"Drako has a scar above his hip that reads 'Harry rocks'. Is that anything to do with you?" Rickter asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "I gave it to him, we were drunk and as usual having fun insulting each other, Lucius wasn't exactly thrilled with it."  
  
"So Drako is your boyfriend?" Rickter asked.  
  
Harry snorted, "No, me and Draco, erm, no, definitely not."  
  
"Draco? Oh is that how you pronounce his name?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah, he'd be turning in his grave if he knew you were calling him that." Harry smiled slightly, despite his grieve.  
  
"What is your relationship with him?" Goodhymn asked.  
  
"Dray's my best mate, drinking buddy, arch-rival, prank-buddy, prank- victim," Harry said wistfully.  
  
"And do you know who the other one is?" Rickter asked.  
  
"Beautiful, long, blond hair?" they nodded, "Then it's Lucius." Harry whispered that.  
  
"Does he have a last name?"  
  
"Malfoy, we're all Malfoy's." Harry looked at them. "Lucius is Dray's father and my husband, Dray's my stepson, among the other things I just told you."  
  
// Nothing like stunning the good people into oblivion with a few short words //  
  
Doctor Rickter recovered first, "May I ask what the sticks are for?"  
  
// Oh Shite! Yes sir, they're wands. Damn //  
  
"Of course, they're leaving gifts from the boarding school we all went to. It's one abroad in Japan. Lucius went there when he was educated and then Draco and I went there when we were eleven. Traditions don't change over time at Hogwarts." Harry said nostalgically.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Awww, poor Harry. His family is in hospital, find out more later!  
  
One final note: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! How am I to know what people think of this if you don't review and comment on it? ^__^ 


	2. Part Two

Hi, sorry about the delay. I was surprised by a weeks holiday in Tenerife, then I came back and I've been seriously ill, well I couldn't move and found it hard to breath, never mind the splitting headache that didn't go away for two days . and then whenever I start to write, someone else wants to use the computer . ok, I know they are excuses, but all true. Ok, Enough of my babble,  
  
Disclaimer: I can't transfigure myself into anyone, let alone the great genius that is J. K. Rowling, so I don't owe anything that you recognise.  
  
A little tiny note, *on my knees* Review! I love them!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Speech"  
  
// thoughts //  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
. :: Part Two :: ...  
  
Harry Malfoy, nee Potter, sat quietly next to the young blond wizard. He held his friend's hand gently, every now and then squeezing it, listening to the beeps from the heart monitor Draco was hooked up to.  
  
"Come on Dray, you've got to pull through this. I know you can, you've got to help me put this good doctors and nurses through hell for calling you 'Drako'." A tear fell freely down Harry's face.  
  
"Remember when first created that newspaper, the Hogwarts Weekly, remember all the chaos we caused with it. We managed to do the impossible and make Snape collapse from laughter. And we the fun we had researching all those ridiculous spells, just you, me and Ernie?" More tears spilled from Harry's eyes as his friend lay there unresponsive.  
  
"Come on, Ernie's left me, Sirius left me, all my old friends that still live call me a traitor for siding with you and Blaise. Don't leave me too; I can't live without you and Lucius.  
  
"If you wake up I promise I'll let you call me mum, or whatever you want to call me. You can even play with my favourite toys, especially my twin daggers. How about it?  
  
"OH for Merlin's balls Draco, just DO SOMETHING!" Harry half-screamed the last part.  
  
And Draco did something.  
  
The beeping that had become soothing to Harry gradually become slower, followed by a loud beep.  
  
Spinning around, Harry run to the door, "NURSE! HELP!"  
  
Within moments Harry found himself surrounded with new faces. "Come on love, it's best if you wait outside and let the team work."  
  
"But will he be alright?" Harry asked, almost like a child.  
  
"They'll do everything they can," And Harry was steered out of the room while his friend remained inside, having muggles surrounding him and trying to save his life.  
  
"What's taking so long, why can't they just give him CPR or something, or drugs, anything to get him better!" Harry exclaimed, pacing outside the room.  
  
"Now, now dear, the doctors are doing their best, but you must remember that's your friend has been through a terrible ordeal." The nurse at his side said. Harry glared at her, one that would have put Snape on a bad day, to shame.  
  
After ten more minutes, the team filed out. The last one out motioned Harry into the room. "I'm afraid that Draco's injuries were just too severe for his body to cope, Mr. Malfoy. There was very little chance he could recovered completely."  
  
Harry said nothing, just stared at the lifeless body that once was full of life. Memories flooded his brain.  
  
Their first meeting, in Diagon Alley.  
  
The train journey where Harry insulted Draco.  
  
Their first Quidditch match against one another.  
  
Their little fights throughout their Hogwart years.  
  
The fight against the Dementors where they and Ernie fought to save Padma's soulless body.  
  
The first edition of Hogwarts Oracle.  
  
The fun they had with Ernie MacMillan, pranking people and spying on others to find articles to write about.  
  
The times spent in the Library trying to find comical spells to teach the student body.  
  
The article that caused Snape to lose his cool with them and the one that had him sedated because he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
The preparation they went through before finally defeating Voldemort.  
  
Seven years of friendship, and no more, all because of a dumb car accident. Harry felt sick. The body in front of him, held neither the cold mask of indifference nor the hidden laughing face that Draco only allowed his true friends to see.  
  
// Draco //  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Harry lay on the bed, curled up to his comatose husband, seeking comfort.  
  
Lucius was as cold as never before. His usually, flawless, pale skin was marred with bruises and cuts that were beginning to scar.  
  
"Love, stay with me. Don't leave me, I can't take anymore deaths. I'd die without you. You're the only thing I have left, no one else."  
  
Leaning over, Harry pressed his lips softly onto the perfect ones below him.  
  
Harry heard a movement at the door, startled he turned.  
  
"Nurse Goodhymn." Harry stared at her, "What's his chances like, truthfully?"  
  
She sighed and entered the private room. "He's sustained serious injuries; it's amazing he is still alive now."  
  
"You mean he's going to die." Harry said, a trail of tears fall down his face.  
  
"You can never truly say, but yes, it looks like that will be the case."  
  
Harry's left hand reached for his husbands, "I can't live without him. I love him too much to bear being separated."  
  
Silence begin peacefully between them.  
  
A slight shift caused them to turn to injured wizard. Opening his eyes, Lucius quickly found his husband's gaze.  
  
Moments paused in which they just stared at each other in contentment; Harry smiled deeply, Lucius managing a weak smile.  
  
Nurse Goodhymn moved towards the door to leave the couple alone, and she heard the words full of pain and truth.  
  
"I love you, my darling kitten."  
  
"And I you love." Harry spoke, tears falling from joy.  
  
"Harry." Lucius sighed, his eyes closing. His breath slowing to a complete stop.  
  
"Lucius, no, wake up, love please! For me!"  
  
Tears fell from Harry, from Nurse Goodhymn, knowing that the man was dead. Neither needed the telltale beep of the heart monitor to tell them that.  
  
"No." Harry collapsed on top of his husband's dead body.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Please, please review! I love to get them!!! 


	3. Part Three

... :: Part Three :: ...  
  
An insistent mouth pressed firmly on Harry's lips, forcing him to wake. At first he was disorientated, who would dare to touch him? But that faded to relief and joy as his mind cleared.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Yes, my darling kitten, I'm with you." His blond husband smiled seductively at him.  
  
A new voice spoke up, "And if you care to look, you'd see that I'm here too."  
  
"Draco." Harry said, his voice breaking with motion.  
  
"Did ya miss us?" Draco smirked.  
  
Harry glared at him, the inanity of the question amused them all and smiles graced their faces. Lucius gathered his family together and they held on to each other as they rejoiced in being together once more.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Somewhere in Scotland, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had recalled the Order of the Phoenix. Five years had passed since Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort and had sought the quiet life with the only people he thought of as family.  
  
Albus sighed; he had pushed Harry further into the Dark Arts than Voldemort could have hoped. Harry had returned to Privet Drive for the summer after his fifth year, with feelings of guilt and remorse that people had died because of him... He himself had done nothing to ensure that the nightmares Voldemort instigated did not return to haunt the young hero and as a result, Harry had found ways to escape the wards undetected and study.  
  
Albus was proud of Harry; he had sought a release from the nightmares, and found one. But with the release he had resurrected a desire to learn magic, all types and as a result, Harry was commonly known as the most powerful wizard to have ever graced the world. Upon returning to the Order's Headquarters, his darkness could on occasion be seen, especially when the subject of the dead was brought up.  
  
Harry had formed barriers around him, seeking isolation from everyone and anyone. He was almost a ghost, just floating between one world and the next. No one could get through to him and they were fast giving up hope that Harry would pull out of it and be able to fight when the time came. No one had known then about his night time wanderings in the library. Harry's true power had only begun to shine when Severus had reported that Voldemort was planning on attacking the Hogwarts Express and they had to plan around it, to get the students to the school. Groups of four people, all in the same year, were created and given a task. Through sheer tiredness, Albus had magicked a list that allowed the groups to be chosen according to how well they would work together. Never once did he imagine that Harry's group would be the only one that comprised of a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin.  
  
Harry Potter, Ernie MacMillan, Padma Patil, and Draco Malfoy.  
  
It was about a week into the task that the students had been set that he thought to look at the groups. He was astounded, there was no way in Godric Gryffindor's name that the four could get on well together. But they did, although Ernie, Harry and Draco never once reveal the start of their friendship.  
  
They were the last group to return, and it had been in the middle of the night when they did. Draco had been using two strong sticks to help support him as he walked; Ernie had to stop every hour to regain his strength. And Harry, Harry had been completely exhausted, and his strength was drained as was his magic, but through sheer determination he had continued their journey, cradling Padma's soulless body close to him as he walked and urged his friends on to the Hospital Wing. It had been Severus who had found them, weary as they struggled to finish their journey. All three had been hostile to him when he had offered help and he had acquiesced, going to tell the Headmaster of their return.  
  
Ernie and Draco's wands had been destroyed and Harry was magically all out. Neither of the two were able to cast the simplest of spells with Harry's wand, it simply rejected them.  
  
Albus and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix had found out that they been sent into a Death Eater location. At some point they had fought Death Eaters and Dementors. They could not save Padma's soul; a plan to protect the students had destroyed them. The only good thing to come out of the tasks was the strong friendship between the three, one that no one could break nor enter.  
  
Albus was still haunted by the look of betrayal in Harry's eyes. Although Harry been civil enough towards him to help in the Final Battle, he had lost Harry forever. Ernie had been killed during that battle and Albus had been frightened by the look of anger in Harry's eyes, the beautiful eyes that blazed with a thousand fires.  
  
That was just before Graduation, and after, Harry had returned on the train with Draco where they met with Lucius who had at somehow managed to escape death or Azkaban. Shock and sorrow proceeded the kiss that Harry and Lucius had shared then. Ron, Ginny, Molly, and everyone else that once mattered to Harry had turned on him, for following his heart.  
  
And that brought them to where they were today.  
  
"My old friends, I have bad news. We have reports that strong magical energies have been focused on the Malfoy Manor. While some has been Light, there is no escaping the fact that it is Dark Magic being cast there. The power exceeds that that Voldemort ever showed. It just keeps increasing and there is no telling if it will stop." The aging man sighed and surveyed his allies through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Severus Snape spoke first, "And is the energy Harry's?"  
  
Ron Weasley spoke before I could, "Well how else? We all know how dark he's become. Always siding with other houses against Gryffindor, marrying a Malfoy, befriending the Ferret! He was even practicing Dark Magic at the HQ!"  
  
"But Ron, Harry's never hurt anyone, not in the six years that he's been disowned," Fred Weasley said, "Why start now?"  
  
"Why come to his defence?" Ron snapped at him.  
  
"Because I still remember the sorrow in his eyes at your Graduation as he gave his Head-Boy speech. His eyes spoke volumes, more than his words about the absence of many of your year." Fred sighed.  
  
"He's still Malfoy scum." Ron snarled.  
  
"Maybe, but what do you plan on doing Albus?" Bill Weasley said.  
  
"We have to go and find out." Albus said.  
  
"And what of Harry?" 'Mad-Eye' Moody growled.  
  
"I believe, Alastor, Harry will not hurt us. I cannot believe that he would become the next Dark Lord as I too remember his silent suffering. However, if he is planning on unleashing his powers against the world, we will have to fight him."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Harry sighed in contentment as he woke. // Lucius, Dray... // His family was back with him. His face was set in a delighted, peaceful and contented smile, one that would have had people drooling if they had seen it.  
  
He eased himself of the sofa in the Library, his eyes taking in the two white coffins that floated open in air and then on to the fire, still blazing in the morning, and then to the books that littered the sofa where he had lay. Until his eyes snapped back to the coffins.  
  
// No, please NO //  
  
"NO!"  
  
His mind and voiced screamed as he reached the coffins. They were still dead.  
  
"Why can't you just come back to me!" He screamed.  
  
The room was full of anguished sobs that caused the ground to quake as Harry sank back onto the sofa.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
The Order of the Phoenix arrived at the Malfoy Manor and found it devoid of all wards. They heard the scream and shivered. Whoever was being tortured, was being tortured and it sounded worse than anything Voldemort could have ever manage to create from a inferior being than him.  
  
They felt the ground shake as they sounds grew. The group headed towards the sound, alert.  
  
And in the Library, they found Harry. And the two dead Malfoy's.  
  
Fred rushed towards his old friend and gathered the younger man into his arms. Harry allowed himself to breath in the scent of the remaining Weasley twin. "It's not fair."  
  
Fred cursed himself for ever believing that just because the Malfoy's were associated with Dark Magic, it didn't mean that it was all they were about. Draco was proof of that. He had seen the pranks and laughter that the Hogwarts Oracle had produced and yet he had been blinded by the lies that had separated the four houses and their family's constant feuding.  
  
Fred gently soothed the younger man until his sobs had subsided and they had become an endless track of tears down his face.  
  
"So they bastards got what they deserved finally." Ron remarked.  
  
Fred was about to hex him, as many others were, when Ron flew back into the wall. Gone was the vulnerable young man who was racked with grief, and Harry Malfoy stood, anger coursing through his veins.  
  
Harry hardly heard the screams and shouts to stop. He didn't care, the Weasel had caused him enough pain and he wanted to send it back.  
  
Boldly, Fred walked up to Harry and gently placed his hand on Harry's outstretched one, the one that was holding his brother against the wall and causing worse pain than the Cruciatus Curse. He almost recoiled at the heat that was emitted.  
  
"Harry, I know my brother's a git, but this won't help anyone. Not even you. It may feel good, but eventually, not now, but someday, you'll regret this. We all know he deserves this, but still he is my brother, and I don't want him dead. Enough of my family is."  
  
Fred found himself startled at the intensity of the green eyes that had turned to stare at him. He had seen the same look before, when Harry had destroyed Voldemort. That look of hate and despise that Fred hoped would never be directed at him.  
  
Harry lowered his hand and the red-head slumped to the floor in agony. Harry's eyes were still locked with Fred's as Bill and Charlie helped their brother out of the room. Only Albus, Severus and Fred stayed with Harry.  
  
Gently they steered Harry back onto the sofa and Fred pulled him back into an embrace.  
  
Severus spoke softly, knowing that his usual tone could cause the man to lose control again. "What happened Harry?"  
  
The tone that Harry spoke in was not one they were expecting, as he told of the car accident. It was a low, detached tone. Harry wasn't speaking to them, but as if to someone distance and yet near.  
  
"I didn't even think of getting them to a wizarding hospital. They might have survived..." Harry's voice wavered and crumbled as he collapsed back into his grief.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
*St. Mungo's Hospital*  
  
"Fred, Harry will be safer here. With the amount of magic and energy he out in to try and resurrect Lucius and Draco, he destroyed the wards on the Manor and caused irreparable damage to his body. He has nothing left to live for, and yet his body will not allow the death that he wished for." Albus Dumbledore sighed, as he walked with the young Weasley.  
  
"He's always been special, able to survive. I used to envy him because of that, now, I can see its curse. He wants to die and be with those that he loves, but..."  
  
"I know, he will outlive many people, even those not born yet, but in his heart and mind, he will be dead. He's seen too much death to want to learn to love again, only to lose it."  
  
The End  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ Ok, I know everyone wanted Lucius and Draco to be alright, but no spell can re-awaken the dead, no matter how powerful or how hard you try ... least in this story!  
  
Let me know what you thought of it ^v^ Laters!  
  
A/N: The Hogwarts Oracle is a newsletter that I've thought of, it was intended to be part of a fic, just something for Harry, Ernie and Draco to do together, but I've grown attached to it and so, I'm gonna create it. Only problem is I'll need help writing all the articles and coming up with new things to write for it, so any one feel like helping me? Even if you just wanna write the odd article every now and then...  
  
Anyway it's just an idea, but I know I'll need help if I wanna write it and get a new 'edition' out every week or every fortnight, so e-mail me or leave a review if you can help, or you just wanna give me some support about it ^__^  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Indi Potter-Malfoy, Saavik13, KittenBabyGirl, Caster, Badassgothicgirl, potter-man1, HPIceAngel, maraguax, headncloud, Narcissa1, Lexie, Patty 


End file.
